


The Flames of the dragons

by StonyStepsUphill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DRAGONS AHOY!!, Digital Art, Dragon AU, Dragon! Friday, Dragon!winter, M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter, friday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyStepsUphill/pseuds/StonyStepsUphill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an Prompt I have filled the Lovely Blog of Imaginetonyanbucky @ tumblr.<br/>Prompt ----> Imagine Tony and Bucky as dragon riders in a modern age war. Imagine them falling in love, a love so strong that even their dragons bond.</p>
<p>Dragon!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames of the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy, some of you might of seen this already But still!! I hope you enjoy! ImagineTonyandBucky is a beautiful place! full of all the winteriron goodness that despite the name can warm you right up!. Visit their page on tumblr they are the bee knees!!...(do bees have knees?...shit...I don't Know) Oh!! and I am avaible as well on tumblr! thestonysteps, drop by. say hello! or even a request!! I am open and would love to hear your suggestions! multishipper I am.

Finished Work Of the Painting I did for the Prompt given of an Modern Dragon AU.

Bucky and winter! first couple of sketches

First Designing Dragon!friday

 Friday as a Hatchling, and proud Tony!


End file.
